Water
Water is you villagers needed satisfication to level up in (Village Life). Water Stores Water Storage is a storage that carries capacity of water you get. When you store almost full capacity of your water gathered and you gathered water again then some water you gathered are stored and others are discard because of the capacity. The two Water Stores are Water Store 1 And Water Store 2 Level 1 - Store Of Water: The first level of water store is a drum with 3 cups also know as Water Store. The Water Store1 carries 20 water. You can also get water by clicking "Click Here To Get FREE Water " botton and you will request water for your friends to get 10 free water in any water store. Level 2 - Store Of Water: The second level of water is a drum and a pitcher with 3 cups also known as Water Store 2. The Water Store 2 carries 40 water and it require 2 keys to unlock and build. You can also get water by clicking "Click Here To Get FREE Water" botton and request from your friends and get free 10 water like in Water Store. The Storage's time to build it is 1d 0h 0m 0s. Slideshow Village life 1.jpg|Water Store 180px-Sandstone Well.gif|Sandstone Well Flint Well.gif|Flint Well 180px-Water 2.gif|Basic River Platform Water Gathering Water gathering are important to get water from water store and satisfy your villagers and level up. Level 1 - Gather Of Water With River Platform: The first level of the water gathering is not a well but it is a river platform also known as the Basic River Platform locatet near the bridge. It carries 6 water to the water store. Its appearance has a lot of stones and one bucket at the right side of the platform. The task duration only takes to 1m 0s. Level 2 - Gather Of Water With Wells: The second level of the water well is Water Well Tiny also known as the Flint Well. The Flint Well is a well with a lot of Flint Shards, 1 bucket, and four sticks wih rope tied in it.The Flint Well is gathers 16 waters and the key needed to unlock it is only one key and the duration task is only 3m 0s. And the building's time to build is only 1h 0m 0s. Level 3 - Gather Of Water With Wells: The third level of the well is the Water Well Small also known as the Sandstone Well. A sandstone well is a well with Sandstone stones, One bucket, Rope, and Birch.This Well carries 40 water in the water stores. If you needed to build a Sandstone Well then you needed 1 key and build it with materials and the time of the wells building will only be 1d 0h 0m 0s. Level 4 - Gather Of Water With Wells: The last level of the well is the Water Well Large also known as the Limestone Well. The Limestone is the last well to be build. The Limestone Well is a well that produces 80 water to the water stores. The appearance of the Limestone Well is dfferent from the other two wells becaue this well has a cover at the top and it is build with materials. The duration task of this well is only 2d 0h 0m 0s. Category : Resources